


Causing a Scene

by fictorium



Series: if you think I don't miss you everyday [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23598847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictorium/pseuds/fictorium
Summary: Supergirl makes an unscheduled landing, interrupting an important dinner. Written for the prompt "People are staring"Originally posted at Tumblr.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Series: if you think I don't miss you everyday [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698529
Comments: 6
Kudos: 180





	Causing a Scene

When the owners of National City’s hottest new restaurant, Paz, were building their three-storey glass window structure, they probably hadn’t accounted for how it would hold up to the impact of a falling superhero. 

The shattering sound that filled the cavernous space gave everyone, including the owners, their answer: not at all. 

At the restaurant’s best table, with the full panoramic view but thankfully at a safe distance, sat Cat Grant and her date. Whether by chance or design, when Supergirl in all her bruised, tattered glory came sliding to a stop, she was mere inches from the four-inch Manolo Blahniks on Cat’s feet. 

That was all it took for Cat to throw aside her cutlery and get on the floor to see if Supergirl was even conscious.

“Supergirl? People are staring! Come on, open those eyes.”

“Cat?”

“What the hell happened? Are you hurt? Oh shit, you’re bleeding.” Cat surveyed the lacerations on Kara’s arm, the nasty grazes visible on her legs, and a deep wound on her side. “Call 911!” She snapped at Jarrod, her hapless date, who was still chewing his salad with his mouth open.

“No!” Kara waved off the instruction. “The… government. They track me. They’re coming.”

“What are you doing here?” Cat motioned for Jarrod to give her his jacket.

“What? This is Armani–” He soon shut up in the face of Cat’s glare. Taking something from the pocket, he gave the jacket to Cat. She wasted no time making a pillow of it for Kara’s head. 

“Had to come,” Kara said, struggling more to talk with every second that passed. “Had to stop you.”

“Stop me what?” Cat replied, taking Kara’s hand despite the scraped knuckles. “Having mediocre quinoa?”

“No, stop you saying yes.”

“Yes to what?”

Jarrod coughed, and Cat looked up to see that most familiar, heart-sinking of sights. An open velvet box with a sparkling engagement ring. At least he had the taste to go for emerald cut. 

“Cat, we’ve been dating for a while now, and I was thinking–”

“Jarrod. Please. I have an injured superhero to deal with. One I personally branded. Not to mention the fact that it’s been four months and I still have difficulty remembering your surname. You’re a nice guy, and you have abs that they could have grated the pecorino cheese on, but let’s not confuse this with something that serious adults do, hmm?”

“Cat!” Kara protested. “Be nice!”

“That’s rich from the girl crushing on me so hard she just crushed a restaurant to interrupt a proposal. How did you even know about it?”

Kara looked away from her, blushing. Super snooping, then. 

“I should go,” Jarrod said with a sigh. “You can keep the jacket.” He marched off through the restaurant, just as Alex and her DEO tac team came storming through the kitchen door.

“I was never going to marry him, Kara,” Cat said, leaning close to whisper it. 

“Why not? You marry everyone else.”

“Hey! You shouldn’t have waited this long to make your play for me, silly Supergirl.” Cat was aware of the agents surrounding them. “But I do appreciate a dramatic entrance.”

“Sorry,” Kara replied. “I was fighting this team of aliens, and my powers got a little burned out. Gravity did the last part.”

“Well, I assume these people can patch you up. Go with them, while I pay for my dinner and, well, a new building I suppose.”

“Cat, I–”

Cat pressed a gentle kiss to Kara’s lips. “Argue later. I’ll be home when you get out of alien sickbay. Tell them to make sure you’re in fighting shape, okay?”

“Why?”

“Why do you think? Heal fast, Supergirl. We’ve got some catching up to do.”


End file.
